Alchemy is so overrated
by Kris Jun Savor
Summary: After spending almost a decade in another world, Elan finally came to a solid conclusion about alchemy. It’s uninteresting, it’s boring and it’s simply overrated. AlEd is still the main focus in the story.


**Alchemy is so overrated**

After spending almost a decade in another world, Elan finally came to a solid conclusion about alchemy. It's uninteresting, it's boring and it's simply overrated….

"Elan!" the little almond hair girl squeaked as she made her way into the kitchen, "Look! Lookie! Look what I've found!"

"Let me guess?" she paused, "Another book?"

"What kind?" she asked playfully, "What is it?"

Elan studied the tiny girl as if she was a foreign object, she was still slightly amazed that she can raise a kid even though she's a kid herself. But she also realized it can be hard when you spot a little girl crying in the ally. It could emotionally hurt anyone, well, whoever has a heart.

Elan snapped out of her daze and answered, "Ah, alchemy?"

"Yes!" she cheered, "I love 'em!

She began dancing around the room, "I love 'em! I love 'em! I love 'em!"

Elan quickly calmed her down ,"Okay! Alright, you love them…I got it."

Watching the girl place the book on the table and began reading it, Elan sighed, knowing what she's trying to do, "I'll be a bit busy so-"

"Did you know that you can transmute milk into cheese?" she asked excitably, "That is so cool !"

Elan sighed irritably, but knew she was only trying shares she favorites things to her, "Oh yeah, it bet is."

"Don't you want to transmute something, Elan?" she questioned.

She already knew that answer, "Nope."

"How come?" she asked.

"You're too young to understand?" she simply answered.

The little girl dared her, "Try me."

"Why do I even have to try?" Elan asked knowly, "I know what's going to happened, you'll get confused and said 'what?' after I gave you a long and profound statement."

"Come on!" she said begged, which Elan really hated. A lot.

"Okay, okay. Just don't…just stop." She said seriously, "I'll try explaining it to you as simple as possible."

She placed close to her mouth and began to think for a moment, " Okay, for starters, define: alchemy."

The little girl did same as Elan when she began to think, "Alchemy is when you transmute one thing onto another."

"Hm, a simple answer…that's right." Elan agreed, "And that's it."

The girl form a confused look on her face, "What's it?"

"That's the reason why I'm not interested in alchemy. All you do is manipulate reality's form. It's like learning to become a clay maker of realism. I just don't find it interesting…and besides…"

She paused before letting out the cold truth, "It's simply overrated…"

"No, it not." the little girl snapped, "It's not overrad- overrat- like you said!"

"Katen, believe me, in my-"

"I don't care about your stupid world!" she screamed before bolting upstairs crying, "You'll never understand like mommy and daddy would! Ever!"

"Dammit, Elan…" she murmured hurtfully. It felt more painful than anything she had ever experience and she regretted deeply for saying it.

Without warning, a male voiced boomed into her mind, waking her up, "ELAN!"

"What? What's going on? What happened?" she panicked groggily.

Ashamed, she was being glared down by Edward and Katen, with the I'm-going-murder-you look.

Elan stared back at the two, "So, um, what did I miss?"

"Did you had a nice sleep?" Alphonse joked, "You were out for a long time."

"Yeah, I was wasn't I?" she said, hazily, "But, seriously, did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, you did." Katen spoke coldly, " I missed that last respect I will ever give you!"

Furious, she stormed out of the living room.

Elan sat quietly as the Elric brothers stared at Katen, who was now gone, and back at Elan.

"No matter how much I try…I would never be good enough for her." Elan stared blankly.

"Elan…" Alphonse said quietly.

Ed finally broke his silence, "Do you realized how rude you were just now?"

"No." she answered calmly, "I'm always like this..Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"Being rude, of course."

Edward snapped, "I'm NOT rude! Why do people keep saying that?"

"Just look at yourself." Elan stated, "Your mind swings one ways and your body swing another way. Something you don't even know what your saying until it's too late undo the…dam..age…damn."

"Rings a few bells, huh?" Edward smirked devilishly.

Elan shrugged as if she didn't cared what Edward had said, "Yeah, I guess."

Edward growled at, as he assumed, her mockery, Al intervened , "How long did you know Katen?"

"I knew her since she was eight." She paused, her eye was deep in thought for a minute, "And I'm two years older than her."

"You're sixteen?" Edward asked curiously, "You don't act like a sixteen year old earlier."

"People with alchemy these days." She smiled at the thought, "They just don't know what to do with themselves."

"How long have she been studying alchemy?" Al asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." she began, "But, she always tells stories about her old man all the time. From the all the stories she told me, he sounds like one awesome guy."

"I remember, when she tried to transmute a kitten into a puppy…" she paused to see the Elrics' reaction. It was priceless.

She had to laugh, "I stopped her. Anyways, it wasn't a day that has passed when she dreams and talks of her parents. I don't blame her for hating me but…."

"I thought I was doing what a mother what do for her child." her head lowered, " But she always remind me that I'm not…"


End file.
